The Goddes of Love needs help
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Minako's ideas get a little out of hand. A cosplay event with all the other senshi and Haruka who can't be annoyed more at this point. What the hell did Minako do this time?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own this plot. You judge whether that's good or bad.

Another part of the ''I hate Mamoru chronicles'' If that only were true.

Someone asked me to write a story about Mamoru being a weakling punk (what else is new?), Minako annoying the rest of the group and make obvious hints to the pairings she likes. My Goal for this story: Try to make Setsuna look like sarcastic little woman. Don't you just love her?

* * *

**The Goddes of Love needs help**

**By**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

A little boy looked at Sailor Uranus with a mocking look written all over his enormous face. ''Ha, you don't even look like a sailor senshi.'' He said, poking her leg. ''Sailor Uranus doesn't walk around with a sword and has blue eyes. Everyone knows that.'' He then turned his attention to Sailor Moon who was standing next to the blonde outer senshi. ''And your a complete failure too. You should spend more time on details. Sailor Moon doesn't wear such a tiara. Every Sailor Senshi fan knows that. Duh.''

Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow as a blush covered her face. ''But,'' She paused for a moment, obviously confused. ''But I AM Sailor Moon!''

''Maybe after a couple of Sailor Moon lessons at school.'' The boy said, shaking his head in disappointment. ''But until then just stay who you are. Cosplay just isn't meant for everyone.'' He was now pointing at his own Tuxedo Mask costume. It didn't even look much like the real tuxedo Mamoru wore but he didn't seem to care nor realise. ''I am a real cosplayer ever since I crawled out of my mom's belly.''

''I'll put you back in your mommy's belly if you don't watch it.'' Sailor Uranus snorted.

Upon hearing that the boy ran off quickly. ''Crazy ma'am!'' He yelled while running into the direction of a big crowd of cosplayers. ''Stupid kid. I can't understand why Michiru likes them so much. If only they were more like Hotaru.''

''He just wasn't raised well.'' Sailor Moon giggled. ''Besides, he obviously didn't know what he was talking about.''

Sailor Uranus sighed. ''He was portraying Mamoru's exact character. He was just acting out his role. I hope.'' This was all Minako's fault. She just had to drag them into her strange and overly weird lifestyle.

-----

_**Two days Ago**_

Minako smiled happily at the group who was seated in front of her. All senshi were present. Except for that little annoying child called Chibi-Usa. She had to go to bed early today since tomorrow was a school day. ''Welcome my friends.''

''I'm out of here.'' Haruka said in an attempt to get up. She was stopped by her lover who held on to her hand tightly. ''Come on Michiru, whenever that girl starts a sentence like that we get into trouble. Must I remind you she's the reason Mamoru almost killed himself?''

Minako rolled her eyes. ''Don't make such a drama out of it you drama queen. Everyone could drive Mamoru into killing himself. He needs little encouragement. Besides. I _didn't_ kill him. Unfortunately.'' _Didn't push him hard enough. Dammit!_

Another blonde girl with long pigtails who had been quiet up to now suddenly jumped up, an angered look was plastered on her face. ''So you're the reason why Mamoru slit his wrists?!''

The blonde goddess of love giggled as if she had just been given a compliment. ''Why, yes.'' She answered cheerful as ever.

Usagi was about to say something else but a certain raven haired girl stopped her from doing so. She simply took the younger girl's hand in her own and pulled her down. ''Don't worry about it. It just shows how weak he was and how much energy we've wasted on saving him all the time. As a matter of fact, we should bow down to Minako for his insanity.''

''Yes,'' Haruka nodded. ''And then we should kill Minako for not finishing the job.''

''He killed himself!'' Minako yelped. ''I didn't slit his wrists or anything!''

Ami just looked at Makoto and Setsuna who were just sitting quietly in the corner. ''So why are we here tonight?'' Michiru asked the blonde girl who was still rambling lousy excuses to justify her madness.

''Because we are friends. And friends are suppossed to spend time together and have fun.'' With that said she held up an empty bottle of wine. ''With this!''

''Either stick it where the sun don't shine or tell me you're going to refill it.'' Haruka almost literally pleaded out loud. ''I need to be very drunk to survive a night with the likes of you.''

''Oh Haruka,Haruka,Haruka.'' Minako shook her head as if to say she was disappointed with the tomboy.

''Must it sound like I'm about to give you an orgasm.'' Haruka shivered. Then she opened her mouth to say something else but this time got cut off by Setsuna.

''Seriously. I'm not trying to say I have better things to do. Or that I don't enjoy spending time with you guys but,'' She paused for a moment. Trying her best to sound as annoyed as possible. ''But I do. So can you just tell me what you're planning.''

''Old hag,'' Minako muttered. It was nothing but a whisper but she knew Setsuna had heard it. ''Uhm, yes...'' She let out a nervous laugh. ''Truth or dare, Haruka!''

''What?'' The tomboy asked. She wasn't sure where that came from all of a sudden. When had they decided to play that overly done game?

''Truth or dare.''

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Haruka asked as Minako got closer.

''Answer the question Haruka Tenoh.''

''What question?''

Minako smirked. ''The one I just asked.'' All the girls were staring at each other with a questioning look on their faces. What question indeed? Had Minako asked one in the first place?

''Which one?'' Haruka really had no clue what the smaller girl wanted from her.

''Are you in love with me?'' Minako then asked.

''What no! You didn't ask that! It's the first time I heard this!'' Haruka shook her head. She seemed to be just a confused by Minako as the other girls were. ''When the hell did you ask that?!''

''I just did.'' Minako chirped and then turned to Setsuna. ''Ok, Haruka's answer is clear. Her silence says more than a thousand lies ever could. She's in love with me. Sorry Michiru. Now as for you Setsuna, truth or dare?''

The green haired woman rolled her eyes. ''It doesn't matter which one I choose. You've probably already thought of a question or a dare. Even if I were a godlike creature I would never get you Minako.''

''Aha.'' Minako seemed puzzled for a moment. ''I'm a shinigami.''

''What are you now?'' Setsuna asked, raising an eyebrow. ''Can you try to be a little less random and a little more sane. Just a tiny bit. That's all I'm asking.''

''I can be random.'' Minako said jumping up.

Haruka gazed over at the now frustrated Setsuna. ''Told you. She only hears what she wants to hear.''

''Alright Setsuna. I'll give you a question,'' Minako started, making everyone wonder why an evening with Minako always turned out like this? Them playing truth or dare, revealing secret after secret. By _accident_ but they get revealed anyhow! Yet Minako always stayed clear of getting to be a victim of her own games.

Michiru giggled. ''If we don't watch it Mamoru won't be the only one attempting suicide. Haruka doesn't look so well. And I have seen Setsuna in a better and relaxed shape as well.''

''I'm gifted.'' Minako chirped. ''Aha-ah-ah-ah we used to friends! A long time ago we used to be friends. A long time ago, ah-ah-ah-ah-ahaaaaah!'' She suddenly started to sing causing everyone to jump at the suddenly singing girl.

''Seriously.'' Haruka said, eyeing the goddess of love. ''Ah-ah-ah-ah-aaaah you used to be alive! Ah-ah-ah!'' She started to sing, using the same tone Minako had used before. Minako was probably the reason blondes didn't have a good name. ''Idiot.''

Minako sighed. ''Fine. If you all insist on knowing. I wanted to save this secret until the end of the evening but seeing as Haruka feels the need to ruin all the fun around here...'' Makoto giggled upon hearing that. What fun was Minako talking about in the first place. ''I, Minako Aino, have decided to take my job as a goddess of love very serious. From now on I'll be playing cupid!''

''So what else is new?'' Setsuna thought out loud.

''This time I'm going to help even people I don't know. I won't try to find out te details and I'll just be professional about it. Like Naru and Umino. Total reject couple. But I won't judge them.''

''I don't think Naru,'' Usagi started but was cut off by Minako.

''No Usagi. We don't think. We just do. There's no evil to fight anymore so now we can focuss on spreading the love! Love and justice!'' The goddess of love said, raising one arm up in the air as if she were the statue of liberty.

Usagi nodded in agreement. ''Minako is right. I'm actually getting excited about this idea!''

''Me too!'' Setsuna cheered, standing up.

All senshi looked at the older woman in shock. ''Really?'' Ami managed to ask.

''No Ofcourse not.'' With that the sarcastic green haired woman sat down again. ''Besides, shouldn't you be angry with Minako for almost killing Mamoru?''

''Neh. He's lame as it is. I never liked him. He was always calling me bad names and stuff. I fell in love with the fantasy of him being someone he's not.'' Usagi confessed.

Minako nodded a couple of times before putting an arm around her princess. ''Usagi is right. Forget the failure.''

''I didn't say tha...'' Usagi got cut off by the other blonde once again.

''I already have a beautiful pairing in mind.'' With that she eyed at Rei and then back at the girl in her arms. ''Right, Usagi?''

----

**Two hours later**

''So,'' Minako started. ''You agree on my genius plan?''

She was standing in the middle of Setsuna's livingroom, staring at the inner and outer senshi with a questioning look on her face. Minako was wearing her an outfit identical to her sailor fuku. For some reason she had gone through a lot of troubling of making an exact copy of Venus' clothing. ''We're all going to that cosplay event?''

''No.'' Haruka replied. ''No one ever agreed on such a thing you idiot. And why go through all that trouble while you could've just transformed into sailor venus. Would've saved you a lot of money and work. Especially since none of us are planning on going along.''

Minako pouted. ''But I promised a lot of people I would convince my friends into cosplaying as the whole sailor team. I can't disappoint them.''

''That's what you get for involving us in your crazed ideas without asking us first.''

-----

**Present **

All senshi had just gotten back from the cosplay event that had wasted more time than any of them liked to admit. Haruka glared at her lover with a warning look on her face. Next time that girl had an idea up her sleave Haruka would be the first to run away for her life. Michiru just brushed it off and placed a kiss on her lover's cheek. Sure Minako's idea's were a bit crazed and sure the world wasn't ready for her yet, but in the end she meant well.

Michiru's thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar sound. She jumped up and immidiately tried to figure out what had happened.

In front of her lie Minako, unconscious because she had taken her sweet time to trip over Haruka foot. ''Haruka!''

''What? She fell for it.'' The tomboy smirked. ''I said 'fell'. get it? She fell.''

Michiru just rolled her eyes. Why the hell wasn't anyone helping that poor goddess of love?

**The End**

* * *

No plot? What plot? Just a couple of characters getting annoyed with the girl who tries so hard but gets to do so little.


End file.
